Oscuridad Rojo Plata
by sophieluna
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Hermione aun intenta construir una nueva vida. Los fantasmas del pasado regresan para remover viejos dolores, y fortalecer nuevas angustias. Olvidar se hace imposible, mucho menos ahora que esos ojos plata parecen no rendirse. DM/HG.


****

Oscuridad Rojo-Plata

"**...buscando un final..."**

**Escrito p****or: Sophieluna**

**Personajes: **Draco/Hermione**.**

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la historia es mía. Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen.

**Género: **Drama/Romance.

**Advertencias: **Temas fuertes como depresión, suicidio, lenguaje algo fuerte. En general tiene un tinte pesado. Así que si no te gusta o no lo toleras estás a tiempo de detenerte.

**Dedicado a Aneychi por su cumpleaños. "Te quiero mucho preciosa. Creo que sin ti estos proyectos no estarían terminados. Besos!!"**

* * *

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, decidió alejarse. No terminaría el trabajo ella misma. No podría. Empezaba a sentir una sensación abrumadora, bastante alejada del inicial sentimiento que la había conducido a esto.

Termina con esto. Avísame cuando todo esté hecho.

Dirigió una última mirada sobre sus hombros antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. La frialdad que había manejado se estaba esfumando rápidamente. Apretó fuertemente la varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, conciente de tenerla. Caminó más deprisa sintiendo una creciente ansiedad que si no lograba controlar terminaría destruyendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Era mejor sacar a relucir todas las razones que la estaban haciendo tomar este camino, junto con todo lo que acarreaba. Los reproches al rincón, ahora lo que importaba era seguir. Maldita sea! había tomado una decisión que no podía dejar atrás.

Quizá nunca había pensado hacerlo antes. Es más, no lo había pensado nunca. Pero las circunstancias eran apremiantes y...se lo merecía. Si, si se lo merecía. Después de que terminara esto, no sabía. No lo sabía. El norte, si...hacía mucho que había perdido el norte y la verdad no tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo ahora, con tanta sangre pesando sobre sus espaldas. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a empañar su visión considerablemente, lo que la obligó a detenerse para enjugárselas con un extremo de su capa. Nunca pensó que el sentimiento de culpa remitiría tan rápido, de hecho nunca lo tuvo dentro de sus planes. Aunque no era menos cierto que sus sentimientos y lo que ocurriera con su vida nunca habían tenido la debida importancia dentro de lo que pudiera ocurrirle. "Ojala me perdone por lo que le hice"-fue su primer pensamiento al empezar a mecerse en la profunda miseria que invadía lentamente su alma. Hasta el fondo. No habría vuelta de hoja esta vez. Era lo mejor. Maldito pensamiento que siempre aparecía cuando todo parecía terminado, estaba claro que no movería un dedo. Menos ahora.

Salió por fin al garaje donde se encontraba su auto-otro objeto de su plan-. Entre más se alejara del lugar mejor. Ya conocía los impulsos de su corazón y no quería sorpresas. No las aguantaría otra vez.

Abrió la puerta con una mal disimulada calma en la que los guardias no reparaban todavía. Estaba claro que dudaban de ella pero ahora no representaba un peligro, no de momento. La Orden se encargaría de ella de nuevo si atraía problemas; de la misma manera en que se había encargado de todos los mortífagos luego de la muerte de su señor. Era increíble como cinco años después de la caída de Voldemort, seguían apareciendo seguidores resentidos para extirpar, como últimas secuelas de una plaga que duró por más de medio siglo.

Entre estos estaba el que más problemas había dado luego de la última batalla: Draco Malfoy. De forma casi magistral había logrado esconderse de los aurores que lo buscaban hasta debajo de las piedras, junto con la Orden del Fénix, que ahora en frente del Niño que Vivió era más competente (agresiva y mortífera) en este trabajo. Habían dado de baja a más de treinta seguidores de mortífagos, sin contar con las familias, los amigos y todo mago que hiciera parte de la vida de estos desgraciados.

Harry, luego de rechazar cientos de peticiones; decidió continuar con su carrera de auror, donde fue recibido con vítores. Al fin el Ministerio conseguía lo que quería. Aunque no del todo. Tomó control de la Orden y logró el nombramiento de Jefe de Aurores, lo que trajo más de un disgusto dentro de la sociedad mágica. Claro que poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaran de su vida. Dejó a sus amigos a un lado, encerrándose en su carrera y su vida, de paso incluyendo en ella a Ginny que cerraba filas en torno a sus decisiones y al rumbo que empezaban a tomar las cosas. Como todo perro faldero, había pensado años atrás Hermione. Ron...cuestión del pasado. Hacía más de dos años que no sabía de su paradero, ni quería descubrirlo ahora.

Luego de la última guerra, había decidido empezar de nuevo. Olvidar. Bastantes cosas habían quedado dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts que merecían ser echadas al olvido. Entre ellas...su rostro...su cabello...su aliento...

La semana siguiente, aun con heridas vendadas y con algunos de sus amigos en San Mungo, emprendió su viaje. Su nuevo comienzo. Suiza era su destino, aunque nadie lo supiera. Desaparecería sin dejar rastro por más de cinco años. Pero por más comienzo que fuera, los golpes del pasado revivieron y junto a ellos los muertos de este.

_La manera más eficaz de olvidarse de su pasado, era la de abandonar de una buena vez todo el mundo que la rodeaba. Tenía conocimientos sobre la vida muggle, así que sobrevivir no sería del todo difícil, sobre todo para ella quien había sido tan adaptable a cualquier situación. La única conexión con su antiguo mundo eran los recuerdos que horriblemente afloraban en las largas noches donde el sueño no lograba_ _llegar y su varita que ocultaba bajo su almohada; no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ella y ahora solo la conservaba por la profunda conexión que esta le hacía sentir. Afortunadamente el trabajo de bibliotecaria en una modesta biblioteca del centro de Ginebra le ocupaba todo su tiempo mientras el sol se mantenía vivo en el horizonte. Habían pasado lentamente cuatro años en los que la soledad era la reinante en su vida, los fantasmas y las viejas culpas adornaban la estancia de su caída, de su terrible dolor acariciando más la horrible muerte de su alma bajo lo que había ocurrido. Pero había decidido continuar para bien o para mal, muriendo en el intento o quizá encontrando la paz y el olvido que tanto anhelaba. _

_Era una especialmente fría noche de Febrero cuando decidió salir a "divertirse". Era una simple invitación de una de las mujeres que trabajaban con ella, quizá no resultaba tan aburrido despabilar la mente un rato con las actividades nocturnas de los muggles. Además, cualquier cosa que la librara de la cuenta de cobro que tenía que pagar __por sus recuerdos cada noche era bien recibida. Sobre las diez de la noche se encontraba en un pub muggle con tres mujeres que la observaban bastante asombradas por su mirada taciturna. No importaba. Carajo! Nada importaba._

_La música era bastante persuasiva y se descubrió disfrutándola luego de haber ingerido algo más de tres copas de whisky. Sin ningún particular inter__és aceptó la repentina invitación de tres hombres que las llamaban a su mesa. Se dejó llevar por la situación y al cabo de los veinte minutos que siguieron se encontraba sola sentada con un atractivo hombre rubio de mirada profunda, que parecía estar observando más allá de su delicada blusa de encaje. El deseo era un mar incontrolable en esos ojos. Era cierto que no había tenido sexo desde hacía mucho tiempo...pero aparte de esa persona, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de despertar ese profundo deseo en su interior. Grave error. Este era quizá una de las grandes anclas que la ataban a su antigua vida. Olvidaría con doloroso esfuerzo la guerra, las heridas, las personas que amaba y a quienes abandonó pero sería terriblemente insoportable e imposible olvidarlo a el...por más intentos desesperados que tuviera. Sintió una corriente de dolor punzar en su pecho y se odió aun más por permitir que afloraran de nuevo. Luego de un par de tragos más, donde su conciencia estaba seriamente afectada por el licor; se dejó acariciar por la suave y cadenciosa charla de su acompañante ajena a los turbios y fríos ojos que la observaban desde la distancia. _

_Desde que había creído verla luego de tanto tiempo su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente en su pecho, aunque su acostumbrada frialdad continuaba encapuchando esas desesperadas ansias. __Se ubicó con su dama sin nombre en la parte posterior del lugar intentando seducirla rápidamente, aunque sabía que no tendría que hacer un garrafal esfuerzo para obtenerlo. Era un Malfoy. Conseguiría lo que quería aunque solo fuera para tratar de llenar el fuerte vacío que adornaba su vida como fugitivo. Llevaba más de tres noches en las que había soñado lo mismo, con la misma persona a la que había jurado olvidar. Estaba algo más que desesperado por eso, incluyendo el hecho de que los aurores estaban siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca. Con un solo paso en falso estaría totalmente perdido, mucho más ahora cuando la Orden parecía reagruparse tras su nuevo director. _

_Nunca se había atrevido a buscarla, a pesar de los grandes deseos que tenía de hacerlo. Ella había sido vida con profundo dolor, lo había hecho descubrir un delicioso paraíso que había sido abierto para su deleite, solo para el. En el fondo la quiso con una intensidad sobrehumana, que no era capaz de decir y que sólo era evidente en su mirada al fundirse en ella, con todo el ímpetu que su __espíritu lograba esgrimir y ese sentimiento que parecía colorear cada instante de una maravillosa forma; no le había logrado dar nombre hasta que se encontró de frente con la amenaza de perderla: amor, tan irracional y tan fuerte que era incapaz de ser dominado por su gélida apariencia. _

_Ahora luego de todo el karma que había pasado; se encontraba de nuevo con su apariencia frente a sus ojos. Terriblemente trastornado debía estar para verla de esa forma. Su cabello marrón aun continuaba siendo de un brillo encantador que llamaba al tacto, su piel tan visiblemente suave y aunque su mirada estaba algo perdida; quizá por el licor, en esencia seguía siendo ella. Ella luego de muchos meses de tanto sufrimiento, persecución y el pensamiento de saberla muerta o en brazos de la asquerosa comadreja. Se extravió en la visión profunda que era verla y se entregó totalmente en la tarea de observarla. El hombre que estaba a su lado, muggle sencillamente, la miraba de una forma poco decente y no estaba muy lejos la idea de llevársela. Quizá a su casa, a su cama...Aunque sabía que era algo inevitable, la sola idea de verla a ella entre otros brazos iniciaba una furiosa tormenta en su interior que enardecía cada partícula de su cuerpo. Hacía parte de su pasado las __incontables veces en las que se hundió en su calidez sin importar nada más, amando su tibieza sobrenatural y admirando a la mujer que parecía fluir entre sus brazos sin pudor ni barrera alguna, dejando a un lado los prejuicios, los odios, las reglas, y todo el tejido de razones que parecían alejarlo de ella frente a los demás. Con ella descubría otro mundo, una razón para vivir, un motor que parecía estremecer su vida de manera asombrosa. Le hacía sentirse vivo, cálido, amado, importante y ajeno a todo el odio que parecía hacer parte de su vida cada minuto. Pero eso, era PASADO. Enterrado para ella, por lo que veía. Aunque lo molieran a cruciatus nunca lo confesaría. Ella hasta hacía un par de minutos hacía parte de su pasado, de una vida que quizá llegó a descubrir y que quedó aplastada por los pesados giros que había tomado su vida. Y ahora, luego de todo esto: estaba allí frente a sus ojos, con un hombre que amenazaba con hacerla suya a cualquier precio y ella, de nuevo se mostraba en una actitud bastante intimidada. "Como en los viejos tiempos"- recordó dolorosamente mientras bebía un largo trago de su cerveza. _

-No te puedes ir.- Escuchó una familiar voz que se dirigía hacia ella desde alguna parte.

No podían hacerle eso, no luego de haberlo entregado. Había cumplido con su parte del trato a pesar de autodestruirse y ahora no soportaría que la torturaran de esa manera. En el fondo, sabía que era lo que merecía.

-Me tengo que ir, Harry.- Replicó con tono seco al insistente llamado.

-No. No lo harás.

-No me puedes retener. Ya cumplí con lo que te dije.

-Por qué Hermione?

Ahí venía de nuevo. No lo soportaría. Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Acaso no era suficiente con todo lo pasado? Por lo visto no.

-Por que lo hiciste?

Parecía que no se iba a rendir hasta obtener una respuesta. Dejó las llaves puestas en el auto y decidió salir a enfrentarlo. Poco faltaba para que se derrumbara. El la vería caer de nuevo, y no se levantaría.

-Déjame-suplicó-ya te di lo que buscabas.

-Pensé que...-con aire dubitativo-tu..y el...tenían algo.

Sentía su mirada clavada en su cara y la fuerza de esta la perturbaba.

-Lo único que importa es que ya lo tienen. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con el y lo sabes. No me interesa nada más. Y creo que las razones no son importantes.

-Tu...el...esto. No entiendo. Si sabes lo que pasará, o lo desconoces? Lo que le espera a el, no se si...

-Lo se. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Azkaban, el beso del dementor...estoy conciente de todo.

-Aun me desconcierta más. Debiste, ehh no se. creí que tú...

-No Harry. Lo que hice fue lo correcto. Tómalo como una ayuda en tu ardua búsqueda. Querías a Draco Malfoy y yo te lo entregué. Ahora es tu responsabilidad. Tu decides que hacer con el. No te interesan mis razones, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Ok. Es tu decisión. Sólo que...

-Que Harry?

-No se, el...el...el...

-El qué? Qué pasa con el? Hay algo más?

-Te estaba llamando, con insistencia...cómo si...Olvídalo. Veo que para ti no tiene importancia.

Era lo mejor que no saliera de sus labios, no quería escuchar. Aunque podía adivinar esas palabras. Incontables veces las había depositado en su oído.

-Cuídate, Hermione.

-Lo haré, adiós Harry.

-Hasta luego.

_La observó una vez más luego de intentar borrarla de su mente.__ Estaba hermosa, incluso más que desde la última vez que la vió, con su varita blandiendo maldiciones a un mortífago que intentaba acorralarla en un pasillo fuera del gran salón. Llegó a temer por su vida, pero sabía que ella no se dejaría derribar por cualquiera. Descubrió que una furia irracional lo invadía al observar la manera en que ese tipo la trataba. Ella le pertenecía. Luego de un rato que pareció eterno, el tipo se levantó de su asiento y la tomó del brazo. Ella no parecía ofrecer resistencia alguna aunque su mirada estaba turbia por el licor. Y no se equivocaba al suponer que ese hombre iba a convertirla en un juguete de su juego, aunque la semiinconsciencia en la que se hallaba sumergida le impedía ver con claridad. _

_Tomó su mano y se dirigió bajo su abrazo hasta la salida. Ya estaba cansada y el se había ofrecido a acompañarla a tomar un taxi. Al cruzar el portal de la entrada sintió como su muñeca se aseguraba entre una de sus manos. Giró su rostro hacia el de su acompañante__ para buscar una explicación, ya que era incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa;_

_-No, no preciosa- susurró lentamente-no tan rápido. Hoy te vas conmigo._

_El pánico empezó a invadir su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón latiera casi fuera de sí._

_-Suéltame, que me voy para mi casa-su voz se quebró casi al final de la frase, sonando a súplica._

_-Vamos!!- Prácticamente la arrastró con una fuerza brutal que sólo había conocido hacía mucho tiempo. La diferencia era que en esa ocasión si quería dejarse llevar._

_Llegaron a aparcamiento trasero, donde la atrapó entre sus brazos y la empezó a besar con una furia salvaje que le arrancó unos sollozos involuntarios._

_-Nooo...por favor....-Intentaba liberarse y no lo lograba. La desesperación cedió rápidamente tras escuchar las descaradas intenciones del rubio. Esta vez sería más que horrible. Calientes lágrimas lograron abrirse paso entre sus coloradas mejillas al tiempo que unas ásperas manos irrumpían su intimidad sin aparente delicadeza. Su varita...si tan sólo tuviera su varita..._

_A cada paso sus fuerzas eran sofocadas bajo ese manto de impotencia en la que se veía envuelta. Muy dentro de su alma necesitaba sufrir, sentirse más que humillada para lavar en algo sus culpas, su maldita existencia de la que se sentía incapaz de terminar...si el acababa con ella, sería el fin de todo__; de su dolor, de su abismo, de su caída...descansaría. No importaba el medio por el que llegaba al final. Necesitaba que terminara._

_Cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando le fue imposible luchar más. Era mejor prepararse para lo que venía. Solo esperaba que su agonía no fuera tan larga. En la distancia escuchó una voz que hizo que un frío temblor se esparciera bajo su columna._

_-Suéltala desgraciado- Era el..._

_El frío tono empleado hizo que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe. Pudo leer en ellos sorpresa, dolor, impotencia, pero no había ningún rastro de...alegría, esperanza? Algo faltaba. Esta vez no la dejaría caer. No mientras pudiera impedirlo. El aprovechado miró hacia su dirección con desconcierto, pero sin atisbo del miedo que intentó infundir._

_-y tu quién eres?- inquirió con aire amenazador-Otro cliente de esta zorra?_

_-No le hables así. O te arrepentirás. Pudo__ sentir en su tono la determinación._

_-jajaja...crees que podrás impedir que me la lleve__?-Reto. Un Malfoy no se deja retar por nadie, mucho menos por un simple muggle._

_-Métete con uno de tu tamaño y déjala en paz ahora mismo.- La rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tensando agresivamente sus puños inconcientemente. Tendría que enseñarle a ese mal__ nacido quien era Draco Malfoy. Llevaba días sin drenar su enojo con alguien. No toleraba que se metieran con los suyos. Mucho menos con ella. _

_-Quédate aquí putilla.- Le dijo a Hermione un momento antes de empujarla contra la puerta del auto. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el hombre de la cabellera color plata que lo observaba calculadoramente con sus fríos ojos. Maldito entrometido, se ganaría un buen derechazo._

_-Hagamos un trato- habló mientras caminaba hacia su dirección.- Hoy me la llevo yo y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero mañana. Hoy va a ser mía. La quiero para mí. Estarás feliz de tener arto trabajo;- escupió dirigiéndose a Hermione._

_..Así.-Siseó mientras cortaba la distancia restante entre los dos a grandes zancadas._

_-No..Draco, no...-Su suplicante voz hizo que desviara la mirada de su objetivo hacia la deprimente imagen que se sostenía __tristemente al auto. Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación. Y por más que le gritara que no lo hiciera, no la escucharía. Este maldito se merecía lo que le iba a suceder._

_Con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y le dirigió una implacable cruciatus al muggle que se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras profería agudos quejidos. Enfrentó su dolorida y asombrada mirada, clavando todo el dolor y odio que sentía. A su lado se encontraba Hermione, quien observaba algo desconcertada al hombre tendido en el suelo. Fue ella, al ver que Draco no reaccionaba, quien se aventuró a tomar su mano y terminar la maldición imperdonable._

_-Por favor; suplicó buscando sus ojos._

_Al no hallar respuesta continuó:_

_-No lo merezco, déjalo._

_Asintió en silencio, mientras ejecutaba un silencioso obliviate que dejó al rubio aturdido e inquietamente adolorido en el frío suelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia ninguna parte sintiendo la poderosa influencia que empezaba a experimentar. Su contacto fue el punto que reunía su sufrimiento y su más ferviente deseo en un solo lugar. _

_Luego de un largo silencio fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa:_

_-No pensé que te vería de nuevo. Aquí entre muggles..._

_Las palabras calaron lentamente en su cabeza._

_-Te creía casada con Weasley..._

_-Sin embargo estás aquí y se que será como la última vez, yo lo..._

_-Los aurores y la orden me buscan, tu ausencia me sorprendió...no me buscabas con ellos y yo..._

_-Lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes seguir aqui...con mi vida, no importa lo que me pase, tu...tu elegiste un camino y yo otro, como lo decidimos hace tanto tiempo...no es justo que..._

_-Yo logré esconderme y la única opción fue esta. Encontrarte era lo último que esperaba..._

_Su aparente frialdad contrastaba con la desencajada expresión en el rostro de la chica, quien se convulsionaba ligeramente tras sus espaldas. Como siempre, ella llevaba sus pensamientos y su lengua a un ritmo distinto al suyo. No podía soportar, como ella sufría...toda su altivez y el desprecio que solía utilizar hacia el, simplemente desaparecieron. Que miserable se veía! Era más de lo que esperaba, ahora no sabía si había sido suerte o desgracia haberla encontrado._

_-Ahora cuando pensaba que mi vida empezaba a ganar solidez, apareces tu y arruinas lo poco que tenía para..._

_-Ya cállate, Granger. Cuando dejarás de quejarte? No quiero oír tus lamentos ni tus estúpidas razones, me fastidia, o es que no lo ves?-El tono utilizado cargado de desprecio logró acallar el sollozo inesperado de ella. Recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, indudablemente._

_-Vamos a tu casa. Yo te llevo._

_La tomó de su mano fuertemente y se dirigió hacia otro auto que esperaba cerca de la puerta de salida. Durante el trayecto, se dejó hundir en sus cavilaciones y en el último encuentro con sus captores que estuvieron a pocos pasos de atraparlo.__ Sólo rompió el silencio un par de veces para asegurarse de que había tomado la dirección indicada. Se enfrentaba a algo nuevo aunque conocido y sabía que había sido tomado por sorpresa. Lo único que veía claro era su determinación de asegurarse que nada le afectara, al menos mientras el estuviera presente. Se bajó rápidamente al aparcamiento oscuro y haciendo gala de una caballerosidad distante la ayudó a salir del auto. La tomó nuevamente con decisión de la mano y se dirigido hacia las escaleras. Después de avanzar aproximadamente dos pasos notó que ella no lo seguía, en realidad se estaba dejando arrastrar sin resistencia alguna. Paró en seco y dio media vuelta sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo. Maldita sea, no la llevaría en brazos. Ni que fuera..._

_La imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos logró frenar estrepitosamente sus pensamientos. Realmente fue conciente de su sufrimiento. Sufría, carajo, sufría...nunca había sido testigo de ese dolor, ella no lo permitiría...pero lo que veía dejaba atrás toda explicación racional, jamás había pensado que las cosas habían avanzado hasta ese punto. La estaba perdiendo, o quizá ya se había ido...era capaz de mantenerse al margen pero no por mucho tiempo, verla en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba imposibilitaba sus capacidades. No podía mostrarse ajeno a eso...no por mucho tiempo. Buscó su mirada y al no hallarla se preocupó más, que le habían hecho? la había dejado a un lado pensando que era lo mejor. Se había equivocado. La tomó en sus brazos y la recostó contra su pecho, rodeándola de todo lo que le había negado por tanto tiempo. Suspiró pesadamente al sentir como su cuerpo se quebraba en su abrazo; su hombro se humedecía lentamente con las lágrimas que como ríos corrían libremente hacia todas las direcciones. _

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sosteniéndola sin decir nada, hasta que le pidió en un susurro el número de su apartamento._

_-402...apenas se dejó escuchar en la distancia._

_Finalmente la llevó cargada entre sus brazos hasta su cama, donde la depositó con sumo cuidado y la envolvió entre las mantas. Pensaba que estaba dormida cuando su voz alteró la quietud de la estancia._

_-No te vayas...por favor...-No consiguió articular nada mas, no lo logró._

_Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sabiendo que si no se alejaba ahora, no sería capaz de hacerlo después. No le importó._

_A la mañana siguiente se descubrió envuelto entre la prisión en que se dejaría pudrir hasta el final de sus días: sus piernas. No había vuelta atrás. _

El lo había descubierto con sus ojos, nunca había podido ocultarle nada. Ahora nada importaba. Estaba al final del camino, al final de todo. Desde que había salido de ese lugar, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y escuchando como la llamaba con su herida voz, aun sin entender el por qué de lo que le había hecho, mientras le arrebataban la vida lentamente bajo esa telaraña de maldiciones; no había visto nada más. Sólo oscuridad. Era el fin.

No se merecía su perdón...lo que había hecho aun la desconcertaba a ella misma. Quizá había perdido el juicio. Hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que estaba loca. La misma conclusión la vio en los ojos de sus antiguos aliados, quienes se negaban a creer que era ella, precisamente ella, la responsable de entregarles a Draco Malfoy para que le dieran muerte.

En sus ojos se leía la mortífera determinación que cegaría la vida del altivo slytherin...era una mentira asegurar que lo llevarían a Askaban, había muchas cuentas por saldar y aprovecharían el tiempo extendiendo su agonía hasta que este suplicara porque terminara. Incluso frente a sus ojos dieron comienzo a la tortura, mostrando la variedad de hechizos horrorosamente dolorosos que tenían guardados desde hacía mucho tiempo en espera de ese momento.

Por que? No estaba segura. La razón aun no tomaba forma del todo. Quizá tenía algún atisbo de ella pero se perdía entre la gran confusión en la que se encontraban todos sus pensamientos. La había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba...sabía que el la amaba, con toda la furia destructora que pudiera concebir y con toda la pasión que lo llevaba a olvidar su verdadero mundo...por más sangresucia que fuera había sido capaz de hacerlo perder entre su cuerpo, lo que no había logrado ninguna de las candidatas que su padre le mostraba... la había humillado hasta el cansancio sin importarle sus súplicas...había interpuesto su vida como escudo para protegerla...había aparecido de nuevo intentando salvarla cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo en el lugar donde nadie podría redimirla...nuevamente había caído bajo su abrazo, entre su trampa...ella, ella lo amaba, claro que si...sólo que ya no importaba con cuán intensidad ni por qué motivos; por su amor había caído en un abismo en el que no lograba tocar fondo y el debía pagar por ello. Cómo? lo descubrió una mañana de Septiembre cuando rumbo a su apartamento luego de una larga noche que había dejado lastimados sus piernas y sus senos, cortesía Malfoy; había visto de nuevo a Remus Lupin entre la multitud. Por poco le habían dado caza, lo sabía gracias a las heridas en la pálida piel de su espalda. Ahora mismo lo buscaban. Decidió seguirlo...el asombro fue mayor para Harry y los gemelos Weasley pero aun así no se confiaron del todo. Llevaban mucho tiempo tras una búsqueda casi imposible y de un momento a otro y de la persona menos esperada, todo parecía solucionarse a su favor...

Al final consiguió reunirlos en un mismo punto: el había cedido a encontrarse con ella en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad para una "velada especial";aunque había visto la duda en sus ojos no había hecho ninguna pregunta. Grave error. Los hombres eran tan predecibles...

No esperaba que de sus labios saliera palabra alguna, eso no lo había previsto. Tuvo que controlarse para no correr desesperadamente e intentar librarlo de su yugo a la primera exclamación que se dirigía hacia ella. El...el decía que la...amaba? que no entendía? acaso le estaba suplicando una explicación? un...un Malfoy suplicando? o había escuchado mal? No lo sabía. No podía entenderlo. Era el final de su vida, de su sufrimiento; así que debía ser el final de el también. Estaba decidido. No importaba cuantos gritos lanzara, cuantas veces llamaba su nombre o suplicara una explicación...era por su bien, además... ya nada importaba.

-Adiós Draco, fue lo mejor-Habló casi para si misma mientras aceleraba rumbo hacia el acantilado. El valor que necesitaba para lanzarse lo había obtenido hacía pocos minutos. Era decisivo. No vería un día más sin su existencia a su lado. Debía ser la primera...siempre le gustó ser la primera.

La noche se alzaba con su manto de estrellas revelando una profundidad inalcanzable y aterradora. El viento soplaba con furia entre los árboles llevando consigo sonidos de lejanos terrores y sufrimientos, quizá alejando penas y acunando desgracias. El amanecer traería la paz que las almas caídas no lograrían ver porque sucumbirían entre las tinieblas. El dolor...caminaba seguro arrastrando muerte a su paso, mostrando con ella una disfrazada tranquilidad que no era nada más que el candado que aseguraba la cadena, la soga que se cerraba entorno al cuello del condenado; la entrada al infierno del sufrimiento eterno, donde ya nada vale.

_Lo tomaron entre los dos gemelos Weasley, quienes se encargaron de atarlo a una columna en el centro del oscuro salón, no sin antes iniciar la velada con fuertes maldiciones sobre su espalda._

_En el pasado había sido capaz de soportar la cruciatus, pero ahora luego de tantas empezaba a sentirse __demasiado débil. No aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Además empezaba a sentir ganas de morir...algo terrible diría su madre, pero era lo más cuerdo que podía concebir. Más allá de los golpes y el dolor físico, sentía un horrible desgarramiento que estaba matando su corazón, lacerando su alma...no existía razón para quedarse, no ahora...la odió con toda la intensidad que fue capaz, aunque no consiguió detener las lágrimas que se agolparon pesadamente tras sus párpados. Había sido traicionado._

_Por que? no lo sabría nunca. Ni lo entendería jamás._

_-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- Era el maldito de Potter.-Me parece mentira que te haya entregado la persona que se suponía estaba contigo. Que adorable!_

_Estaba regodeándose con su desgracia. No vería el final muy pronto, lo detendrían el tiempo suficiente para que todos saciaran su rabia contra el. Los años acumulados donde les había sido imposible golpearlo._

_-Me das asco, Malfoy-continuó-crucio...septumsempra...y una tras otra las maldiciones que tenía guardadas para el. Sangre caliente empezó a brotar de todo su cuerpo al tiempo que otras varitas se unían a la misión colectiva de acabarlo. El dolor era insoportable como para mostrarse inmune a el...luego de unos momentos empezó a proferir gritos, lamentos, gemidos; se odiaba por ello pero no podía controlarlo. Pudo ver a través de sus vidriosos ojos como se dibujaban sonrisas en los rostros de sus verdugos, les estaba dando lo que querían. Su aplomo se estaba yendo lejos, con su vida, hacia el lugar donde estaban todos los sueños que alguna vez sostuvo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y se perdía deliciosamente en su cuerpo, descubriendo su esencia y llenándose de vida..._

_Sólo sabía que no suplicaría, no lo haría así lo partieran en dos._

_No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que escuchó de nuevo la agria voz:_

_-Qué se siente ser traicionado por la persona que juraba amarte hasta el fin de los días? jajaja crucio! No pensé que fueras tan imbécil...como para creerte algo así, y menos de ella. Maldita sea, es que no te diste cuenta quién era ella? _

_Parecía que Potter no se conformaría con verlo arquearse de dolor en el suelo. _

_Con un par de fuertes golpes directos a su estómago intentó sacar palabras. Fracasó una y otra vez. Esta venganza no le estaba gustando mucho. Debía conseguir que dijera al menos una palabra, una súplica, una clara aceptación de su pérdida. Pero se negaba a pronunciar nada diferente a gemidos lastimeros... _

_-déjalo Fred. Espera un momento y continuamos, lo necesitamos vivo todavía. No me he entretenido suficiente._

_Que patético podía llegar a ser ese engreído...Esperaba más, mucho más. Esto estaba tornándose peor a cada paso. Ya había caído inconciente un par de veces y por su apariencia y la sangre que había perdido podía prever que no duraría mucho. Asqueroso Malfoy... había bajado la guardia y afortunadamente estaba el ahí para hacerle pagar caro su error. _

_Abrió los ojos lentamente regresando a la realidad no se cuantas veces después de haber caído inconciente. El dolor estaba más allá de su capacidad de aguante... aun le parecía extraño no haber muerto. Sufrir era un poco valeroso, pero de esta manera no... _

_Un día contra una pared empedrada bajo la luz de la luna, había jurado entregar su vida si era necesario para que ella viviera, pero esto no se lo esperaba. No lo asimilaría nunca. Ni siquiera ahora luego de todo esto. Buscó torpemente con sus ojos su rostro, tenía la vista empañada por el martirio; pero si ella quería esto para el debía estar ahí. Lo sabía. Al menos para asegurarse de que el trabajo quedara bien hecho. No se equivocó. Logró visualizarla con dificultad frente a el, cerca de la salida que daba hacia un patio trasero donde inicialmente había estacionado su auto muggle. Lo observaba con esa mirada fría y ausente que tantas veces le vio cuando la observaba a hurtadillas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts mientras ella se perdía entre los gruesos volúmenes de las enciclopedias. Ni una sola lágrima. _

_-Hermione....-logró articular. Necesitaba una explicación._

_Nada._

_-Por que?-su voz se quebraba incontables veces. Los demás seguían moliéndolo a maldiciones. Acabaría pronto, ya sentía su alma desprenderse al tiempo que todo parecía alejarse...su imagen se alejaba y necesitaba saberlo..._

_-hermione...._

_-te...te..-debía decirlo, no había tiempo-te...te...te amo...-por fin. Una punzada lo inmovilizó en el piso donde yacía luego de que las profundas convulsiones que le causaban los hechizos hicieron innecesario el tenerlo amarrado a la columna. _

_Todos permanecían en silencio. Quizá sabían que era el fin de su tediosa existencia. Ni siquiera Harry fue capaz de articular palabra. Había visto morir a tantos que solía respetar el último momento de cada condenado. La transición hacia lo desconocido que se hallaba más allá de la muerte era algo a lo que le tenía respeto. No importaba que fuera su más odiado enemigo el que estuviera pasando por esto. Se limitó a ver como los ojos del slytherin se nublaban observando la figura de su antigua amiga en un acto de rendición grandísimo. Por un momento, sólo por un momento creyó ver en esos ojos un sentimiento que había jurado no encontrar allí. Quizá al final de todo, pensó luego de cerrar el agujero donde había enterrado a su antiguo oponente; las serpientes pueden llegar a amar, a su manera pero pueden llegar a amar._

_Verla. Era lo último que sus ojos enfocarían de este mundo. Así lo había decidido. De ella recibió vida cuando la suya parecía hundirlo entre la presión que imponía su padre y el hecho de seguir en el bando que este había elegido; ahora, ella misma se la quitaba._

_Su vista empezó a oscurecerse lentamente, nublando su imagen incluyendo la de sus captores; desapareciendo el dolor que lo mantenía atado a la realidad y con esta a su mundo...a ella. Se estaba yendo, lo sabía, ahora para siempre._

_No sabía si era la sensación de saber que estaba muriendo o sólo una falsa ilusión de su mente. Sin embargo pudo ver sus ojos de nuevo la primera vez que la hizo suya, suya para siempre...aquella misma noche donde conoció un infierno con sabor a cielo:_

_... "-Que haces por aquí a estas horas, Granger?- el creciente desprecio aumentaba en su voz._

_-Lárgate Malfoy. No te importa._

_-Si cualquiera de los prefectos se enterara que andas husmeando por los terrenos de Hogwarts a estas horas..._

_-Eres un desgraciado-Su voz temblaba. Estaba asustada._

_-No me hables así sangresucia.-Siseó casi golpeando las sílabas.(su cuerpo, la deseaba...)_

_Hermione pareció ignorarlo y dándose vuelta siguió su camino rumbo al castillo._

_Era imposible disimular la atracción que sentía por esa inmunda serpiente, debía evitarlo._

_-No he terminado.-Sentenció mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo. No escaparía de nuevo. Había esperado esta oportunidad durante mucho tiempo. Ella le pertenecía...y se lo demostraría..._

_La tomó en un abrazo al tiempo que devoraba enloquecidamente sus labios. La chica no oponía resistencia a la intromisión del slytherin, lo que le facilitó las cosas._

"_Ella también lo desea"...concluyó al sentir una temblorosa mano hurgar entre su entrepierna alimentando su ya naciente erección. La alejó casi al instante conciente de que no resistiría mucho más. Además el deseo irrefrenable que sentía no daba espera. Continuó besándola hasta que logró acorralarla contra la pared de piedra bajo el rellano de unas escaleras que daban a una pequeña puerta de un viejo granero. Mientras irrumpía entre sus muslos liberándola de toda prenda que impedía el paso hacia su goteante paraíso, se dejó acariciar lascivamente de ella en un intento de bajar su pantalón. _

_Las túnicas quedaron junto con sus ropas en el frío suelo donde la luna iluminaba débilmente. Sus ojos eran dos remolinos marrones inundados de placer y lujuria; aunque se tensaron casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando se enterró completamente en ella al primer asalto. Acomodó hábilmente sus piernas que reposaban cruzadas tras su espalda para darle tiempo a que se adaptara a la nueva sensación. Intentó infundirle el aliento que necesitaba con tiernos besos por sobre todo su rostro para abrazarla fuertemente después; de una forma que no conocía. La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez empapándose de su esencia, fundiéndose en ella excepcionalmente; arrancándole a su vez poderosos gemidos que intentaba ahogar contra su húmeda mejilla. La estaba enloqueciendo igual que ella lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura..._

_Un momento después terminó derramándose completamente en su interior, apenas siendo capaz de controlar el gutural grito que marcó la entrada a un orgasmo más allá de estas tierras...internándose en la dulce sensación de haber tocado las estrellas."..._

_George miró la profunda expresión de Harry quién dio la señal para que pararan los ataques. Había terminado. Lo confirmó al observar los fríos ojos de Malfoy que se alzaban inertes hacia el lugar donde hacía unos segundos había estado Hermione, quien ya se internaba en el pasillo alejándose del lugar. Estaba más que convencido de la locura de esa mujer. Pero...debían dejarla escapar?_

_-Harry se está escapando! No la vas a detener?_

_-Déjala._

_-Pero.._

_-No te preocupes, como está no creo que sea capaz de llegar a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, necesito aclarar algo...-Diciendo esto se alejó hacia la salida, dejando las palabras flotando en la fría estancia. Le dirigió una mirada hacia su hermano y este captó la información al instante. Se acercó lentamente a su lado hacia el cadáver del slytherin que reposaba terriblemente en el piso. Entre los dos lo tomaron y lo depositaron dentro de una bolsa de cuero negro. Debían llevarlo a Londres, el Ministerio querría pruebas._

Frenó el auto ferozmente casi dejando escapar la desesperación y el horrible peso que se gestaba en su interior. Salió abruptamente y caminó hacia su destino sin mirar atrás, era la primera vez que no sentía miedo de estar sola en esa oscuridad tan aterradora. Quizá ya estaba sumida en las tinieblas desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya hacía parte de ellas.

Se situó al borde del precipicio luego de caminar un largo trecho, olvidando sus lágrimas y su borrosa visión...

Mientras observaba hacia la nada que se alzaba a sus ojos algo se quebró en su interior, estaba más allá del alcance de nadie...se sorprendió un tanto al descubrir que ni siquiera Draco la había logrado sacar de ese lugar...allí no había luz, solo oscuridad, solo sufrimiento...

En las tortuosas noches en que se desangraba paso a paso en su más inmunda soledad, nada valía, no tenía sentido ni el más asqueroso exhalar de su cuerpo...sólo que no había tenido el valor suficiente para acabar con todo, con lo poco que de su alma quedaba. El...el había sido el testigo de su caída...con el a su lado supo que no tenía salvación, que no la merecía. Se había deshecho en la nada aquellas veces...ahora terminaría.

"-Donde sea que estés...fue lo mejor...voy a descansar. Y tu lo harás igual que yo"- fue su último pensamiento antes de lanzarse con los brazos abiertos directo hacia el abismo, hacia la nada. Su cuerpo se abrazaría contra el mundo mientras su alma buscaría la tranquilidad que le fue vedada, aun más allá de este universo.

Harry sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho que le hizo saber lo que había ocurrido. Dirigió una mirada hacia el horizonte aquella noche estrellada. Quince kilómetros en la distancia un cuerpo ya inerte se desmadejaba entre las rocas bañadas por el agua salada del mar que seguiría en su aparente calma hasta el final de los días.

_Mas allá de todo existe un fin, ajeno a todas las fuerzas que se mueven en una vida, los sueños y todo el muro de razones que retienen el alma y no la dejan avanzar, fluir; reprimiéndola en el dolor de soportar un mundo en el que se siente extranjero. Aunque al final es inevitable porque esta logra escapar hacia el infinito al que pertenece, donde es llamada. _


End file.
